Blood of Poison
by Sweet Scarlett Angel
Summary: Sequel to Sea-Filled Blood. Anna has entered into Olympus. Chaos is brewing. How is she there? Wasn't she dead? How is this possible? As Anna enters once more into her world, she is faced with questions, many of them, which she can't answer. So, instead of just answering, she'll show the demigods and gods. But, what will she show them? Easy. Her life. Why she had to fake her death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the second installament in Anna's story! Enjoy it! Updates will more likely be slow, since I'm trying to work on my other stories also and I have the Science Fair coming up, then I have exams…**

 **This is only the prologue, somewhat like a teaser. I'll try and continue the story from where Sea Filled Blood left off. Don't judge too quickly, thsi chapter is purely flashback and just wrote itself. I had no storyline or anything, I just opened Pages and started writting until it was done.**

 _The dark haired, blue eyed woman gasped, sweat trickling down my skin. Yet, she couldn't help it, a smile creeped along the sides of her lips. Her knees trembled beneath her, the woman couldn't help but shiver against the cold air of the autumm. Goosebumps surged forward in the bare arms, and suddenly all adrenaline left her body and she felt herself going unconscious._

 _When she woke up, she wasn't able to recognize her sorroundings, but she recognize the beeping of hospital machines and the smell of death. This woman's-no,-this teenager's name is Annabella "Anna" Amphitrite Gilbert, she was a demigod daughter of Poseidon and a legacy of Hecate, Zeus and Aphrodite._

 _The room she was in is dark, marble statues, in the shape of gargoyles, are at both sides of the door. The walls are painted a deep cobalt, and the only light here is comes from torches. Suddenly, recognition lighted up through her._

 _She knows where she is, she knows it all too well._

 _Anna looks around the room, her trained eyes taking everything in, every single detail of the room, but when she looked around it again, she noticed something she had missed the first time. A dress hung in the wall. It was black, curvy and sexy. The bodice was exposed, in a tight, see through material. All in all, the dress was beauttiful._

 _Anna stripped off her muddy clothes, a blackand white short and a gray tank top that said 'USA'. She procedded to slip on the dress and the sandals before knocking twice on the door lightly._

 _It opened almost immediately to reveal the King of the Underworld himself standing at the other side. "Shall we go?" He purred to the teenager._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. I had the chapter almost finished when we strated making a mural in school and I lent my computer to a friend so he could research something for it. Long, short story: he quitted Pages and I hadn't yet saved the document. I postponed it until I had time, which is today!** **Also, the gods are human sized.**

 **It's short, I know, but I have nothing planned for this story, it will probably go into the past of Anna.**

 **I'm not really proud of this chapter and can't actually say I know wheere the story is going, but updates will not be consistent. I developed a love for history and historical ficton and I am working on two novels, which I hope, to eventually publish. They are nothing like what I have in Fanfiction and I'm really proud of them. My novels are my main focus right now, along with school.**

 _She opned the doors and smiled devilishly when her eyes settled on Hades. "Hello family."_

Pairs of wide eyes stared at her. The legend that was Annabella Amphitrite Gilbert was never forgotten in neither, Camp Half-Blood, or Olympus.

"What? No hello? No how are you or where were you? I mean, I'd have expected some shouting at least," Anna dryly commented.

"You're dead. Luke saw you die!" Annabeth cried from where she sat by Athena's throne.

Anna smirked as she walked over to Hades. Her heels clicked on the marbol floor. Every eye was on her. When she reached Hades' throne, she jumped to his lap, wrapping an arm over his neck to the surprise of most—actually, of everyone, but Aphrodite.

"Tut, tut, tut, Annabeth. You should've learned what you can do while being powerful." Anna 'reprimanded' her.

"Are you… Annabella?" Anna followed the sound of the voice to a black haired, sea green eyed teenager by her father's throne. _Hmmm, he must be my brother,_ the daughte of Poseidon thought.

"Yes. What gave me away?" She said sarcastically, playing iwth one of her rings.

"Nothing. Weren't you dead?"

"Ooh, daddy, why didn't you teach him to be tactful?" she directed her words to Poseidon. "Obviously, I am not dead. Look at me. In flesh and blood I am here!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiii! Sorry for not updating in so long. It's just, I had one free week of school and took advanatge of it. Then, finals were approaching for me, so I had to study, and then vacations came. I got back to school like 2 months ago, but only now am I making the time for this story. I'm the worst, aren't I?**

* * *

All the demigods kept quiet, looking from one side to the other whille the gods bickered. Annabella stood to the side, checking her nails and playing with some mini tornadoes she had created. It wasn't until Athena finally screamed "Silence." that the gods quieted and all present turned to the goddess of wisdom.

"It would be best if we all went to rest. The demigods should decide with which one if us they will sleep this night. After recent events, it would only be for the best to keep them comfortable."

All nodded and as each god stood up to leave, slowly the hall dispersed of demigods. Annabella decided to leave with Poseidon, her brothers and some other demigods.

* * *

A loud wail of mingled pain and fear interrupted these hopeful thoughts and Poseidon, Zeus and Demeter were on their feet in an instant, hurrying into the next room, the other gods hard on their heels.

"What is it?" Athena asked urgently, her hope that nothing was happening disappearing when she saw her cousin kneeling on the large, carved bed, crying out as she touched her bloodstained shift. "The baby!"

"My child!" Annabella's fear and anguish were etched on her face.

"Get Apollo!" Demeter called the order to nobody in particular and one of the surpisingly Zeus dissappeared, seeking his son.

"Hurry!" Aprodite urged.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Annabella sobbed as she clutched her swollen abdomen, pressing a hand between her legs in a desperate attempt to stop the flow of blood.

* * *

"Nik…"Annabella groggily whispered once she came to and once she was able to focus, found herself in an unfamiliar room with Apollo seemingly asleep in a chair next to the California King bed.

"Ah, you're awake," Apollo suddenly was seated in front of her.

"What happened?"

"Well, let's say something you ate didn't agree with you or with your baby."

"Apollo," her tone held a hint of warning. "What happened?"

He squeezed her hand, and she immediately thought of the worst. "Did I… did I lose the baby?"

"I'm sorry," Apollo nodded. "Do you want me to leave? Or…"

"No. Stay." Her tone held a such finality to it that he knew arguing would be of no use.


	4. Important AN

Hii

For months I've been unable to update any story due to me being incapable of uploading into the site any new document. I have stories finished which I am eager to share with you all, but if I can"t upload the document, I can't post the story. To post this I had to export a chapter from a story and erase everything so I could write this.

While I realize this same process could be done to post new stories, this is not what I aim to do. Why should I go through all this trouble when I could just upload a new document and post it?

I'll continue checking to see if by some miracle I can upload a document, but for the moment, I will use my new AO3 account to post my stories. I plan on moving all of my works there, with a few exceptions, them being my younger works.

My AO3 username is the same, only that with underscore included. (Sweet_Scarlett_Angel)

Thanks for understanding!

Sweet Scarlett Angel


End file.
